Perfect
by varsity-misty175
Summary: This is a fic about 8 friend who got accepted in Hogwarts...they're muggles...or so some thought...read! and reviews please!


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter original characters, but I do own the Varsity  
and any other fake people that I made up! Reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
Misty was running down the same endless corridor. She was being fallowed.  
Hearing laughter, cold, menacing laughter. Fear and coldness combined.  
Making her shiver in bitter defeat. She was perfectly pressured now. She  
can't take it anymore. She has to stop. This madness has to stop. 'I hate  
this! I hate it.but.but I can't stop right now. Not now. I can't give  
up.Why?' she thought. She ran faster. Ran down the corridor in search for  
freedom. She finally saw a lonesome door just in the dead end. 'Great! I'll  
go here.but.never mind that now!' She went through the door and shut the  
door. Just when she turned around.Flashes of green light and screaming. Her  
screams.  
  
Misty woke up screaming. She was sweaty and shaking.  
  
"Dude! Y'all right?" Eve, one of the varsity (A/N: That's the name of my  
group so stick with it!), and roommate in the sorority asked. Half asleep,  
half awake.  
  
"I'm alright, Eve. But.I hate these fuckin' nightmares!!! This life  
sucks!!! Kill me now!" She yelled. She stood up and dragged herself to the  
bathroom to get herself an aspirin.  
  
"Chill, girl! Lemme guess.hmmm.you were running down that alley or whatever  
thingy.again.you saw.no! You 'heard' your stalker, got wimpy and all, went  
in the door thing, and saw this green light hell won't even know how to  
describe.seriously, you have to learn Occlumency."  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny, Your Perkiness! Yeah.maybe.I should.I think.but.it's  
magic.there's no such thing as magic.is there?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
8 very different teenage girls in their sophomore years in Watford High,  
England, were in the park. There was Misty Spencer, Eve Trevor, JJ Johnson,  
Cee Carter, Cheng Topaz, Meg Morgan, Kitty Kennedy and Sarjy Scarlet.  
  
Misty is the rebel, hipster, bad girl type of the varsity. So far she  
remained the tallest. Her height is 6'2. She has long, jet-black hair with  
purple and silver strands around. She made her hair this way to match her  
unique purple eyes with a little dash of silver around it. She was kinda  
pale. She wore a tight black T with devilish font that says, "Bitch  
Goddess" on it. Her jeans are hip-low which showed parts of her underwear  
and a tattoo of a mystical sun just above her butt, and because her  
camouflage pants were so flared, it hid most of her platforms. She wears  
spiky jewelry, a choker and a bracelet. She's also wearing a black sports  
wristwatch. She has quadruple piercing on both ears, a nose ring and a brow  
ring (A/N: is that what you call it?). She has many tattoos, mostly stars.  
She likes skateboarding, rollerblading, soccer and other sports. She has a  
skateboard tied at her special backpack made for tying skateboards on the  
back. Yup! She's the rebel type. But the varsity accepted that. Sometimes  
she thinks of killing herself, but has a reason not to. It's because her  
friends are still there. She'll never want to leave them no matter what  
happens. She didn't really know her biological parents, only some blurry  
memories. The couple that adopted her told her that her mother accidentally  
killed her father, which sentenced her to 50 years in jail. She didn't  
believe them. For extra money, she works in the video shop and the net café  
near her house. She kinda gets into trouble a lot.  
  
Eve, in the other hand, is the 'goody-two-shoes'. But she's alright the  
same. Misty's happy for having a friend who isn't one of those 'perky,  
flirt-I-must-with-guys' as what Misty would describe them, Yes, Eve was  
perky, but not that sort. Just to make her live a good life. She was a 5'11  
footer. She has silky black hair up to her shoulders. She wore it in a  
ponytail. Her eyes were almond brown. She wore her favorite blue  
Abercrombie baby-T, with her mini-skirt and killer boots. She has a 'life  
stock of pure perkiness,' as what Misty would tease her about. This means,  
Eve has many cosmetics, handbags and all. She was a bit tan since she  
visited her uncle and aunt's resort in this island called Boracay in the  
Philippines. She likes silver jewelry and wears nothing but them. She  
never, ever dared to have double piercing or any of that kind. Or even have  
a real tattoo. She, sometimes, puts on fake ones. She likes tennis,  
badminton and swimming. Swimming is common to the varsity since they took  
up lessons together. She was born rich. She hasn't had that many problems  
like of what Misty has, but she never really wanted to talk about her life  
problems. Only some. She isn't like those rich girls who proudly and  
arrogantly compare themselves to less fortunate. She was the simplest rich  
kid the varsity ever laid eyes on.  
  
JJ is sorta the ballerina of the varsity, but also the 'bookworm.' She  
reads what ever she had her hands on, but never gets obsessed at it or  
anything. Just the fun of reading it. She's 5'9 footer. She has amber hair,  
and turquoise eyes. She wore her hair in a bun, since she came from ballet  
rehearsals. She wore a crimson red T that says, 'I need a life.ever heard  
of it?' She wore black jazz pants with her ballet shoes. She was too tired  
to change to her red rubber shoes. She had her rollerblades beside her  
since that's the way she's gonna go home. She was kinda the serious type of  
the group, too. She too was kinda rich. She doesn't really wanna be  
involved with her parents businesses. She doesn't care as long as her  
parents give her the money she needs. She's not a spoiled brat, but likes  
to shop a lot, mostly in the book and magazine sections. She's now lying  
down in the floor blanket that Meg (A/N: You'll meet Meg later.) brought.  
  
Cee is your practical cheerleader around the school, but doesn't like  
spending that much time with the squad. She says she's not that 'cheerful'  
with the squad. She's 5'8 footer with long dirty-blonde hair and brilliant  
sapphire eyes. She had her hair done in pigtails. She's wearing her squad's  
uniform and matching white rubber shoes since she had a cheering practice  
for their first game in the season in the new school year. She currently  
enjoys life having a crush on their football star player, Jeff. She lives  
perfectly well. She likes swimming too. She has no care in the world except  
to shop, talk with her friends, stare at Jeff the longest time, and cheer  
for them of course. The only problem she has is her studies and the  
question, 'Will Jeff ever notice me?' or 'Will I be Mrs. Cee Jeff Orlando?'  
all over her face.  
  
Sarjy is the gymnast in the varsity. She's practicing stunts with Cee.  
She's 5'9 footer. She has cerise hair and has lavender eyes. She's wearing  
her purple long sleeved gym suite, with her lavender jazz pants and white  
Skechers. She likes dancing and all. She performs in every chance she's  
got. She's always cheerful, but the varsity knows that she's got a lot of  
problems with her father. He was a volunteer for the battlefield, but not  
anymore. He was found dead just last summer. It was hysteric. Sarjy  
wouldn't eat, or even talk to the varsity. Later on, she realized that  
that's just how life is, and dancing makes her forget about those sad  
things.  
  
Cheng's the comedian type of the varsity. She likes making people laugh a  
lot. She has a crush on Diego Rodriguez, a basketball player, though now  
they're only best friends. They're sitting together on a bench near the  
varsity. She's a 5'7. Typical brunette with hazelnut eyes. She had her hair  
in a loose ponytail. She's wearing her orange long sleeved top by Old Navy,  
with cycling shorts and rubber shoes. She took up volleyball for the  
summer. There's nothing much to describe about her except she's funny,  
happy, and comedic. She's not that jumpy, but acts normal. She makes her  
friends smile even though they're blue. She never feared too much, but  
feared that she might loose her family, friends, and most of all, Diego.  
But then again, she's still happy and fun to be with.  
  
Kitty's the horse-lover. She's an equestrian. She's also the scholar of the  
group, and has to keep it up. Now, she's getting worried about her A- grade  
in Spanish. She's the nervous type in the group. Mostly with her grades and  
not getting into trouble. She's a 5'5 footer. She has short brown hair, and  
cerise eyes buried beneath her recent test, were she got it wrong and was  
holding her Spanish notebook. She wore a satin top, with her blue floral  
pants and sandals. Yeah, she too was rich. Didn't care much if she's rich,  
just to get out of High School with flying colors, get another scholarship  
but this time with a good Law School like Harvard in the United States. She  
doesn't want to make sacrifices like leave her friends. She doesn't want  
that to happen, but it just has to. She wants a good future.  
  
Finally, Meg. She's the shy one in the varsity. She barely really talks.  
She's a 5'7 footer who has blonde hair, and dark emerald eyes. She wore her  
hair in a half pony. She wore a simple ¾ shirt colored yellow and a white  
Capri pants with her Nike prestos. She was simple, but beautiful. You can't  
describe her much because she stays quite quiet mostly. You know that  
already! All the varsity knows is that she's also adopted, but never heard  
of anything about her parents. She's also an A+ student but doesn't really  
care like Kitty. That's all they know about her. They don't even know what  
her sport is.  
  
They're all totally different from each other. They don't really care much.  
They love each other the same.  
  
Out of nowhere, an old, brown barn owl came swooping above them.  
  
"Odd.it's daytime.are owls suppose to be out right now?" Kitty said when  
she saw the shadow of the owl on her papers.  
  
"I don't think so.unless." Meg suddenly whispered.  
  
"Unless what?" Sarjy asked curiously, looking at Meg  
  
"No.nothing, nothing." Meg suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah.isn't it stupid enough to come out." Misty shrugged.  
  
As she said this, the owl swooped down into the bench where Cheng and Diego  
were sitting in, but moved out near the group when they saw the owl going  
to land. It had a letter tied onto its leg, and held it out for them.  
  
"Uhhh.who's gonna get that?" asked Cheng.  
  
"Nope." Kitty said.  
  
"It probably has germs." Eve said.  
  
"Oh no! It doesn't have germs at all! Duh! Of course it has. Don't you have  
them?" JJ stated.  
  
"Cut the crap. Who's gonna get it?" Cee said.  
  
"Y'all ain't gonna touch it? Meg?" Meg shook her head.  
  
"I know! I know! Misty! You're probably the weirdest in the varsity! So you  
might understand this strange scenario!" Cheng said not mockingly, but  
seriously.  
  
"Geee.thanks for stating the obvious. Now shut the fuck up.Fine! Fine, I'll  
do it! Just to make y'all fuck up." Misty said sarcastically.  
  
She neared the owl, slowly stepped to it stiffly, trying not to make a  
sudden move. The owl obviously tired from sticking out his leg, placed it  
down for a while, which made some of the girls shriek, and stuck it up  
again. Misty was already sitting beside it. Its luminous yellow eyes glared  
at her. She finally reaches the note and opened it. When she did so, the  
owl swooped away, and didn't come back. She read the note; she was  
confused, and surprised.  
  
"What does it say?" JJ asked.  
  
"Come on, what that does it say?" Sarjy asked.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Cee said.  
  
"We haven't got all day!" Cheng said  
  
"Come on, dude! Don't just freeze dead there!" Eve said.  
  
"Who got this letter in the first place, damn it?! Now wait just a fuckin'  
second!" Misty said angrily. Then read the letter out loud for everyone in  
the group could hear.  
  
Dear Monica Tamara Merlin, Genevieve Ann Trevor, Juliet Joan Johnson,  
Celine Kristy Carter, Cielo Leanne Topaz, Sarah Jean Scarlet, Marianne  
Elizabeth Grazielle Morgan and Katherine Lara Kennedy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you all have been accepted as our foreign  
students until you reach you're 7th year here at Hogwarts, School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have already informed your family secretly.  
  
You'll receive your personal letters as soon as you have all finished  
reading this.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School  
  
As soon as Misty finished reading this out loud, 8 more barn owls landed at  
each of their shoulders. Each reaching for her letters.  
  
"What.what about.m-my scholarship? College? Law?" Kitty said sadly.  
  
"Oh, sis. Don't worry about that. You'll have a scholarship in Hogwarts,  
you know!" Cee smiled at Kitty and hugged her.  
  
"You're right!" And reached for her own letter.  
"H-hogwarts.?" Meg whispered as she rushed to open her letter, "M-me?"  
  
"There's.There's some kind of mistake.I'm Spenser.What the hell? Merlin?"  
  
"M-maybe they know your biological parents." Meg whispered.  
  
"Maybe." Eve said.  
  
"Now what the hell is prefect?" Misty said as she reached for a pin. And  
heard a loud pop.  
  
"Prefects are 8 students who help us, the Head Boy and the Head Girl,  
alongside with the Professors have a peaceful life in Hogwarts. Now. Did  
all of you get your letter?" A boy with a Scottish accent suddenly said  
behind them. He was with a girl, and both of them are wearing weird cloak  
thingys.  
  
'Well duh! We're holding them." Sarjy said and waved her letter in front of  
the boy.  
  
"Oh.right." He said glaring at Sarjy.  
  
"You don't have to be rude." The girl with the boy with the Scottish accent  
said.  
  
"Was I? Sorry. That's just how we talk." Sarjy blushed.  
  
"That's okay. I'm Katie Bell and this is Oliver Wood. We're Head Girl and  
Head Boy in Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts.?" Meg whispered.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"Meg, you're acting strange this day." JJ said.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway.so you're the guides the letter said from Hogs warts?"  
Sarjy asked.  
  
"Hogwarts." Katie corrected her.  
  
"Right." Misty said slowly glaring at the duo.  
  
"So, who's Monica Tamara Merlin?"  
  
"It'll be me, but my last name's Spenser, dude.where the hell did they get  
the idea that I'm Merlin?!" Misty said, "And that's Misty, Ollie."  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Misty, the Headmaster will be explaining something to you, I  
guess. I think it's about." Katie nudged Oliver by the ribs hard.  
  
"Don't tell her yet." Katie whispered to Oliver furiously and said out  
loud, "The Headmaster will be the one telling you that.something."  
  
"Yeah, right, whatever." Misty said.  
  
"Okay, now who's Genevieve Ann Trev-?"  
  
"That's me. And it's Eve. Nice to meet yah."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Okay, who's Juliet J-?"  
  
"Me. JJ." She said, buried behind her letter still scanning it.  
  
"Right. Who's Celi-?"  
  
"Me! Me! Here! It's Cee!"  
  
"Chill, girl! You might break out!" Misty said and then whispered to Cee,  
'Looks like Orlandork has left the building, ei?' and giggled.  
  
"Okay. Who's Sarah-?"  
  
"Me. its Sarjy."  
  
"Okay. Now, who's Cielo-?"  
  
"Me. And it's Cheng."  
  
"Right. Who's Kath-?"  
  
"It'll be me. It's Kitty."  
  
"Okay. Now.how many left."  
  
"2 more, Wood." Kate scanning through the crowd.  
  
"Right. 2 more. Okay. Who's Michelle Elizabeth Grazielle Morgan?" Wood  
looked around since he noticed that no one stop him to finish her name,  
"Who?"  
  
"Me." Meg whispered from behind.  
  
"That's her." Cee pointed at Meg beside Cheng.  
  
'How could she be so familiar? Where did I see her? I think I saw her  
before.' Katie thought staring curiously at the shy Meg talking (A/N: more  
like whispering.) with Sarjy and Cee. "Oh, okay. Now we have." Oliver  
blinked, "Wait a minute.is-is there a guy on the list?" Oliver looked at  
Diego nervously.  
  
"I don't think so." Katie stuttered, struggling in her robes and got a  
parchment.  
  
"Oh no! Wood!" Katie looked at Oliver nervously.  
  
"Oh no.no.no! This can't be h-happening! A-a m-muggle knows! What will  
Dumbledore tell us?!"  
  
"Chill, dude. Don't worry! I won't tell anyone. I promise. And it's Diego  
Rodriguez." Diego said, shaking Oliver's hand.  
  
"Right. Okay." Wood gave out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mudblood." Meg whispered.  
  
"Whose blood?" asked Sarjy who heard her.  
  
"No, nothing! Nothing."  
  
"Alright, girl, but you really need to see a doctor."  
  
"No. That's okay. I don't need one."  
  
"Hey. I've gotta question." Cheng started.  
  
"We'll entertain questions later on. Now, we're in a hurry. Who has a  
cart?" Katie said.  
  
"What?.oh! Do you mean a 'car'? Diego has one."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's it. Can we borrow it, Diego?"  
  
"Okay.where to?"  
  
"To their house." Oliver pointed at all girls, "I understand that you all  
live together."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Come on." JJ said.  
  
They reached Diego's car.  
  
"Wow! This is it?!" Oliver said as he climbed for the roof, and Katie  
followed.  
  
"Hey! You go through in here, not there!" Kitty yelled out at them and  
opened the door and pointed at it.  
  
"Oh. Right." Oliver and Katie blushed.  
  
"Now get in."  
  
"Nice thing, this car."  
  
"Yeah I guess it is. It the latest Ford Links."  
  
"Oh, it has a name too."  
  
"Of course it has Wood. Not only our world label stuff."  
  
"Of course! I knew that! I knew that."  
  
After a few minutes, they have reached the Sorority house. Diego stayed in  
the car as the girls and Wood went out of the car and headed for the house.  
  
"Oh No! No boys allowed beyond this very point! Now move along!" Eve said,  
halting Wood.  
  
"How come?" Oliver asked curiously.  
  
"Doy, Wood! It's like Hogwarts! We've got our own dorms and all. Girls and  
Boys separated and not allowed to enter each other's place."  
  
"How come girls are allowed to enter the boys' dorm and we're not?"  
  
"Well. Maybe because girls are more trusted than boys!" Eve giggled.  
  
"Oh." Oliver blushed.  
  
"Now go talk to Diego." Cheng said.  
  
"Okay." Then left for Diego.  
  
The girls giggled and entered the house. When they reached the living room,  
Meg started cleaning it, JJ in the kitchen, Sarjy in the bathroom and the  
rest up stairs.  
  
"Man! Life without magic! How could muggles have survived?" Katie said  
looking at them clean. Then she brought out a long, smooth-looking thing.  
  
"Wand.?" Meg whispered.  
  
"What'd you say?" Katie looked at Meg nothing.  
  
"Nothing." She muttered.  
  
"What's that?" Sarjy asked as she past by to get something from the  
kitchen.  
  
"It's a wand. You'll need it." She said then muttered something. And the  
places they were trying to clean up on the 1st floor became.clean!  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!! What the hell happened?!!!" JJ suddenly ran to their place.  
  
"I cleaned up the place." Katie said pointing her wand up, "With my wand."  
  
"Ooh, I want one!"  
  
"You'll get it when we go to where we have to go."  
  
"Where do we have to go?"  
  
"Uhm.it's a surprise. We're gonna tell you later on." Katie grinned at  
them, "Come on. Let's help them pack upstairs.  
  
After a while, they were able to struggle their luggage down the stairs and  
into the doorway.  
  
"A little bit help, please!" Kitty yelled out to the 2 guys talking about  
this game called 'Quidditch.'  
  
"Oh sure!" Oliver said when they saw them, and Diego tagged along.  
  
They were able to put all the stuff in the car.  
  
"Where do we go then?"  
  
"In the heart of London."  
  
They reached London, and that's where Diego's gonna live them.  
  
"I'll miss you so much!!!" Cheng was hugging Diego.  
  
"Yeah, Me too!"  
  
"Oh, you'll see each other on Holidays anyway. Don't worry!" Oliver said.  
  
"Okay!" Cheng broke out of the hug. The varsity saw tears roll down her  
cheek. This was kinda shocking to the varsity since they rarely really see  
her cry. This is only the 2nd time.  
  
"Bye!" Diego said sadly, and left for the car.  
  
"Bye! Write to me!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know! I'll tell you when I can write!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"I wish he could've come with us."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They had to walk a distance, so Misty decided to ride on her skateboard.  
They walked for a while, and they reached an old looking pub called 'The  
Leaky Cauldron.'  
  
"Was this here before? I mean, it's not being noticed by the people." Kitty  
said looking at the people walking by, ignoring the pub.  
  
"I think it was here before. We just didn't notice it. It has to be because  
it's really old."  
  
"Leaky Cauldron.?' Meg whispered.  
  
They went in the pub and saw many people wearing robes like Oliver and  
Katie. All colors.  
  
"Do you wanna have a drink?" The bartender asked.  
  
"I-I'm cool. No, thanks." Eve looked around nervously, then whispered, "Are  
they robbers?"  
  
"No." Meg whispered back.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
"Okay. Let's go this way." Oliver pointed at the back door, and all  
followed behind. When they reach the back door, outside there was an alley  
and walked there until the dead end.  
  
"Uhm.Wood?" Cee said nervously.  
  
"Wait." Oliver stuck out his wand, tapped the wall a few times from side to  
side. After, the wall started to sake.  
  
A/N: To be continued!!!!! Love yeah varsity!!!! 


End file.
